Lemurianos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Los caballeros de Aries comparten algo en común. Todos pertenecen a una antigua raza casi extinta, los lemurianos. Son conocidos por ser tranquilos y poderosos. Amables y determinados... ¿o no?
**Lemurianos**

 _Día 19 del mes de Athena. Quedan 11. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

* * *

 **Lemurianos**

Kiki se volteó en su cama por milésima vez. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y sus mejillas, cuyo rojo rivalizaba con el cabello de Apolo.

―Por esto te dije que no te quedaras jugando en la lluvia ―dijo Mu escurriendo un paño y poniéndolo sobre la frente de su alumno.

Kiki abrió los ojos y miró a su maestro con ojos de borreguito. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un exceso de tos.

Mu tomó un vaso de agua y se lo dio al pequeño, que volvió a dormirse sin decir nada.

El caballero de Aries suspiró y apoyó el codo sobre la cama, recostando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Bostezo y cerró los ojos. Segundos después dormía plácidamente.

* * *

Mu parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño. Estaba en la cocina de Aries, (¿en qué momento había ido allí?) su mano estirada hacia la alacena para agarrar el cacao.

Sabía que estaba preparando chocolate caliente para Kiki, que pronto llegaría de su guardia nocturna. (Kiki era un aprendiz y un niño. No hacía guardia nocturna)

A pesar de sentir que algo no estaba bien, continúo con lo que hacía. Tenía que preparar el chocolate para Kiki, eso lo haría feliz.

El aroma del chocolate llenó la cocina al mismo tiempo en que un muchacho pelirrojo, casi de la altura de Mu y con dos puntitos en lugar de cejas entraba al templo.

― ¿Cómo te fue?

―Bien.

―Te preparé un chocolate caliente.

―Ya estoy grande para eso.

Mu frunció el ceño. Kiki nunca rechazaba las cosas dulces y jamás le hablaba en ese tono tan cortante.

―Pero-

―Me voy a la cama, viejo.

El corazón de Mu se detuvo por unos segundos mientras sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa.

¿Viejo? Kiki, su dulce, travieso y educado alumno lo había llamado viejo. Y lo había dicho de una manera tan fría y maleducada.

Mu necesitaba sentarse. El mundo de pronto había perdido los colores y se desplomaba a su alrededor.

―Cuidado, anciano ―dijo el muchacho que aparentaba ser Kiki mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

― ¿Quién eres?―preguntó. ― ¿Qué hiciste con mi alumno?

―Ya te alcanzó la vejez. Ahora olvidas cosas como el otro anciano.

―No soy un anciano― dijo Shion desde la entrada. Tenía el cabello blanco y el rostro lleno de arrugas.

Una parte de la mente de Mu, la que todavía podía razonar, supo que algo estaba mal. Shion se veía más viejo que él. Imposible considerando que el nuevo cuerpo de su maestro era incluso más joven que el suyo.

―Si quieres negar la verdad allá tú, reliquia.

Estaba mal. Muy mal. Él no había criado a Kiki de esa manera.

―Ustedes sigan con su reunión de arrugas. Yo me voy a dormir.

En el momento en que el adolescente se giro, Mu vio algo brillando.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―pregunto apuntando hacia el objeto brillante en la oreja de su alumno.

―Un arete. Estoy seguro que ya existían en la era del mito cuando Shion nació.

―Yo no nací en la era del mito. Discúlpate por ser tan irrespetuoso.

―No tengo que hacerles caso. Ninguno es mi padre.

―Soy tu maestro.

―No es lo mismo. Soy el guardián de Aries. Este es mi templo. Solo los dejo vivir aquí por orden de Athena.

―Vas a disculparte, muchachito. Y te quitarás esa atrocidad de la oreja o voy a arrancártela―amenazó Shion.

―No es gran cosa. No es el único que tengo. Además pueden quitarme los aretes pero no el tatuaje.

― ¡Tatuaje! ―gritaron los mayores antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Mu despertó sobresaltado. El corazón le retumbaba y sus ojos escudriñaron el lugar hasta caer en la figura del pequeño Kiki envuelto en frazadas y tiritando de frío a pesar del calor en su cuerpo.

Mu cambio la compresa fría sobre la frente del pequeño y besó su mejilla.

―Nunca crezcas, Kiki.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

* * *

Shion se levantó de golpe en su cama. Sudor frío cubría su pecho y sus pulmones no lograban darle suficiente aire.

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que el pequeño que consideraba su nieto se volvía un adolescente rebelde y mal educado.

Junto sus manos frente a su rostro, entrelazando los dedos y cerrando los ojos.

-Por favor Athena. No permitas que Kiki sea tan rebelde como yo cuando era joven. Que sea como Mu que nunca causo problemas. Y no permitas que Dohko contamine las mentes de los jóvenes con sus tendencias de stripper y su gusto por los tatuajes.

»Y ya que estamos… que Milo no cause problemas este mes, que Máscara no espante a nadie, que Afro deje de pelear a Camus y que Camus deje de congelar el jardín de Afro. »Que Saga y Kanon no sean un mal ejemplo para sus alumnos y que Shaka deje de ser infantil y se haga cargo del suyo.

»Que Aioros limpie su templo de una vez, que apesta, y que Shura deje de afilar espadas en mitad de las escaleras que no puedo pasar. Que Lia aprenda un poco mas de respeto y que Saskia deje de intentar congelar a Kyros. De paso que Kyros no se convierta en el nuevo Milo. Que Alde deje de desaparecer cada semana.

»Por cierto si sabes a dónde va me gustaría que me pasaras la información. La curiosidad me mata.

»También me gustaría que le dijeras a Aioria que se cuide. No necesitamos leoncitos y aguilitas corriendo por el santuario, ya hay demasiados niños y adultos que actúan como niños.

»Ah, lo olvidaba…

La puerta de la habitación de Shion se abrió con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared y se soltó de una de las bisagras.

―Anota todo lo que quieres y lo leeré mañana. Ahora déjame dormir― gritó Athena.

La joven no espero respuesta y dio un portazo.

La puerta termino de soltarse y cayó al piso. Shion todavía podía oír a su diosa murmurando por el pasillo sobre santos pesados a los que se les ocurre estar de pedigüeños a las tres de la mañana.

Shion permaneció unos segundos en su cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta caída hasta que reacciono.

―Necesito papel y bolígrafo. Papel y bolígrafo. Athena, ayúdame a recordar donde los puse.

― ¡Shion!

―Perdon.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

―Excelente trabajo con esa pesadilla Phobetor. Sobrepasaste mis expectativas.

―Gracias Señor Radamanthys.

―Eso es lo que se merecen esos lemurianos por humillarme ante la Señorita Pandora. ¿Cuánto por la cinta, Hermes?

―No está a la venta. Se va a mi colección y les cobrare a los dioses por verla. Se de muchos que la van a querer después de escuchar que Athena usa mascarilla y ruleros para dormir.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Cualquier falta ortográfica es porque lo escribí en mi cel mientras esperaba para entrar a clase. Creo que las encontré todas pero por si las pulgas... aviso._


End file.
